Devices that include visual displays or which can operate to provide outputs that can be used to generate visual outputs through visual displays are useful for providing visual information to users. Such devices may be used to provide visual outputs that can be perceived by one or more persons. Such devices may include video projectors or devices that provide signals to video projectors for purposes of producing outputs.
Such devices may receive signals for producing visual outputs from a plurality of different sources. Often for presentation sessions, it is desirable to receive a display of visual outputs provided by one or more authorized sources. Such arrangements may present challenges and may benefit from improvements.